cataclysm_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cataclysm characters starting with the letter "R"
Rabbit Genome: Human Real Name: Papito Herminez Description: brown hair, brown eyes Race: Hispanic Arch nemesis: Mercury Origin: Born with his powers. Tired of his community struggling to make it, Papito decided to use his secret powers to steal from the rich and give to the poor. Powers: super speed Personality: quirky, goofy, loves to joke around. Radiance the copper dragon Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Radriel winner (madan name is widelore) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Ragnos the Guardian: Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: A gigantic ancient dragon that guards the Tomb of the universal vault. The vault houses the most powerful Artifacts in the universe. It was once home to Titan. The guardian is now more powerful than his master, but is loyal to a fault. Rain Kageryu Comic: draxian Warriors Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Raj Bahl Twitch Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Rami-el- high queen of the Aquarians Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Rampage Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Ramzix Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Raphael Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Rasalas epsilon Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Rat Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Raven Alakaban Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Ray-yel the ice dragon Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Razor Genome: human Real name: Corey Fong Description: Blondish black hair, Blue eyes Race: Half Asian, Half white Arch nemesis: Red Raven. Origin: NinJitsu master is his half-brother. Razor is the next in line to rule the Tamogochi clan. Learning from his older brother, He became a master in Ninjitsu. Though he was not as strong as his brother or as gifted in the art, he was just as feared. Feeling that he needed a bit more edge, he created a suit of armor with razor sharp edges and claws. Unlike his brother, he likes to get in the thick of things and serves as Ninjitsu master’s top lieutenant. Powers: Olympic level acrobatics and strength gained from constant training under his older brother. Personality: quiet, observant. Sometimes goes off on his own to complete missions he and his squad were unable to do in the first place. Faithful and loyal to his crazy brother to a fault. Deadly and dangerous. Family: Terry Fong: Father (49) Mai Fan Tamogochi: mother (42 Divorced) Yoshi Tamogochi: Half-Brother (29) Anna Fong: Sister (16) Reaction Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Red (the syndicate) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Red alert Gender: female Real name: Wilma Myers Description: long Brown hair. Green eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: … Origin: shortly after the heavy strand she discovered her powers. After saving a woman being mugged, she became a super heroine. She was addicted to the thrill of being a hero. She was actually sought out by the w.l.g. and offered a spot on the fledgling team only to turn them down during the alien invasion. She enjoyed the freedom of being a hero all on her own. After the invasion had ended, she was in the middle of taking down a villain when she was attacked from behind. She was beat badly and left for death when she was found by life span who had just joined the team and helped out another member of the w.l.g in similar fashion. Wilma then realized the importance of someone having your back and then accepted the invitation to join the team. She has an on again off again open relationship with the human beam. Powers: flight. Sonic scream in which she has learned to manipulate in focused attacks and to widen and used as a shield. Personality: adventurous, fool hardy, head strong, full of life and vigor. Red Bear Genome: Human Real Name: John Bear Description: Black hair, dark brown eyes Race: Native American Arch nemesis: w.l. g Origin: a Native American chief that is tired of the white man. He and his tribe uses terrorist tactics to try to run established Americans off of the land that once belonged to their ancestors. Powers: psychic. Also able to travel to the spirit realm. May contact ancestors (abilities) Personality: stoic, political, militant, proud, traditional Red diablo Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Red eye Real name: Dr. James Alms Comic (s): the Outlander, W.L.G. Genome: human Gender: Male Age: 29 Description:Black Mohawk, one brown eye, one cybernetic red eye Height: 5’11 Weight: 245 Alignment: villain Race: white Arch nemesis: The outlander Orign: James is a biologist as well as a world renowned geneticist. He has studied nearly every life form on earth, so when he heard that the outlander was an angel he became obsessed with studying him next. He wanted to extract and duplicate the angel gene and each time he tried, he created a grotesque creature. Finally after years of failure he became crazed and formed an army out of the monstrous Outlander clones. He would turn his failures into a successful achievement by using these monsters to take over the world, but time and time again, the outlander and at times, the rest of the w.l.g would stop him in his tracks. Powers: During one of his experimentations, he lost his left eye and replaced it with a cybernetic, hypnotic eye. Not only is the eye able to hypnotize people, but it can fire a powerful concussive blast and he can utilize x-ray vision, heat signature vision and night vision. Personality: extreme, over the top, obsessive and Studious. Family: ? Red neutral goddess Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Red ninja Gender:Female Real name : Chou mai Abachi Description: Brown hair. Light brown eyes Race: asian Arch nemesis: … Origin: Trained in the abachi family ninjitsu tradition. Chou mai abachi is an American born Japanese princess from the line of abachi. Her grandfather taught her martial arts to keep in stride with family traditions since their dynasty has come to an end and they now reside in America. After proving to be valuable members to the team after helping to defeat so many plutanians, she, her two brothers and grandfather were offered a place on the team.(the w.l.g.) Powers: None. High level ninjitsu training. Weapons of choice, the sais Personality: quiet and reserved unless she needs to really say something. observant and sneaky. Flirtatious and funny at times. Slightly defiant of her grandfather and a bit of a freer spirit than her older brother, but freer than her grandfather would like her to be. Red phantom Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: · Red raven # 1 Real name : Rex Middleton Comic : Red Raven Alignment: hero Genome: human Gender: male Age: 44 Description: Height 6’4 weight 230 lbs Hair: Blonde Eyes: green Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: Maverick and Calvin Hunter, The queen, Ting Su Ming, Maul. The dark Clown, Von Hel, possibly Mr. Ark Origin: during a gala, his wife Elise Middleton was brutality murdered during an armed robbery by Von Hel. Rex, who was once happy and jubilant, then became brooding and serious to a fault. He used his weapons development facility to create gadgets to fight crime and clean up the streets to keep others from going through the same excruciating pain of losing a love one in such fashion. Calling himself Red Raven due to the fact that his favorite color is red and his favorite story was the poem of the Raven, by Edgar Allen Poe. From this he made a vow to his wife post humosly that when he was done cleaning up the streets, that what happened to her will not happen again… Nevermore. Powers: None other than a very impressive intellect and a prowess in martial arts. Gadgets. Personality: after the death of his wife Elise, He has become shut off from the world and more consumed in his studies and work than before. Rex hardly comes out of his lab anymore and is obsessed over ravens and criminology. He is harsh to his son until his son finds out what he is up to. The son then begins to help his father fight crime. He is very dark, non sensical and methodical. Before the death of his wife: He was a very jovial, generous and happy man. Rich and caring. family and friends :Wife: Elise Middleton (deceased.) Son: Brent Middleton . Mother: Elane middleton (age 73) Father: Martin Middleton (75) Friend: best friend is Fearless who Tolerates everyone else. · Red raven # 2 Comic : Red Raven Real name : Brent Middleton Alignment: hero Genome: human Gender: male Age: 24 Description: Height 6’4 weight 236lbs Hair: Blonde Eyes: green Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: Maverick and calvin Hunter, The queen, Ting Su Ming, Maul. The dark Clown, Von Hel, Mr. Ark? Origin: during a gala, his mother, Elise Middleton was brutality murdered during an armed robbery. Brent took things hard at first, but began to mask his pain by partying, drinking and womanizing. The death of his mother drove a wedge between him and his father who became harder and harder on Brent. Brent became rebellious and reckless until he stumbled upon his father’s lab and the secret that he was the red raven. At first Brent thought that what his father was doing was stupid and careless, but when Rex told him that what Brent was doing was the same, but for no reason, Brent realized that his father was right. Brent checked himself into rehab and got himself clean. Afterwards he begged his father to let him help as the red raven. At first his father was against it, that is until Rex was brutally beaten while trying to take down the mob boss Maverick Hunter. While Rex recuperated, Brent took up the cowl and went out to fight crime. He did such an impressive job that Rex let him stay Red Raven a bit longer until Brent had to take down a group of drug dealers and was tempted into stealing cocaine. Once Rex found this out, he benched Brent, but Brent created a camera and com system based off of technology that he had heard about through the paladin organization and became the eyes and ears for his father in the street. He would come to help his father as a backup Red Raven when his father would be defeated or captured. Over time, once he had proven to Rex that he was finally clean of drugs, he would take up the cowl while his father was on the coms. The two have a rocky relationship, but things have gotten better since Brent began to help Rex out and even better when the two incorporated fearless onto the team. Powers: none. Relies a bit more on his martial arts abilities and natural athletic gifts than his father’s gadgets. Personality: Brent is the bottle poppin’, club hopping, womanizer, although he has cut out the use of drugs. He is a bit more reckless than his father and is struggling to find a way to bridge the gap between his father and himself that has grown since the death of his mother. His youth and inexperience usually gets him in trouble, but it is also his youth and athleticism along with his quick thinking that usually gets him back out of trouble. He is less disciplined than his father, but is a clutch player and usually shows up in time to save the day. Brent Jokes around a lot and does crazy and irresponsible things to cover up his depression and anger. family and friends :Mother: Elise Middleton (deceased.) Father: Rex Middleton . Grand Mother: Elane middleton grand Father: Martin Middleton Friend: Fearless. · Red raven # 3 Comic : Red Raven, fearless Alignment: hero Genome: human Gender: male Age: ? Real name : Johnathan Carpenter Description: Height 6’3 weight 222lbs Hair: dark brown Eyes: grey, long beard. Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: Maverick and Calvin Hunter, The Queen, Ting Su Ming, Maul.The dark Clown Origin: Fearless. A homeless man whose family got killed in front of him during a gang initiation, vows to fight crime to make sure nothing like this happens to anyone else. Johnathan carpenter was a hardworking security officer at the sunny days mental institution and a family man, who lost his will for living after his family was killed after a botched gang initiation. Since then, he has become homeless, but has vowed to fight crime, not as a costumed vigilante, but as a resourceful homeless guy that the tabloids have labeled as "Fearless,” due to his daring acts of Heroism. After bumping into one of the Red Ravens (Rex), the two heroes connected immediately and decided to team up to shut down the Dark Clown. After working together, the two men compared notes on villains and Fearless was offered not only a place to stay, but a position in the Middleton weapons development division. Fearless would even fill in as a third and final red raven from time to time, however he wouldn’t rely on the gadgets like the father and the son would. Fearless would become friends with both of the Ravens and would even give each other advice on what to do to become closer as a family. Although he stands in from time to time as a Raven, from time to time he ventures out as Fearless as well and returns to his underground hideout for solitude. Powers: none. Is so used to being resourceful that he doesn’t use any of the gadgets. Personality: although he is grateful for all that Rex and Brent has done for him, he feels that he is not worthy of such a rich lifestyle. He feels more comfortable in his own element, in the streets. He usually gives away the money that he earns to the poor and homeless, keeping the minimal amount for himself to eat. family and friends : none. Friend: Red ravens Reincarnation – Amilon (Elder Goddess) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Reincarnation – claws Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Reincarnation – mental Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Reincarnation – sizzler Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Reincarnation – tank Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Reincarnation- stone cold Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Resurrection ''' Gender: Female Real name : Taylor Alan Description: Brown hair brown eyes. Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: … Origin: Born with her powers. Taylor was autistic. When she was very young her powers to bring things back from the dead manifested themselves. She would find dead animals such as birds and squirrels and resurrect them. She was picked on for being different, even by other special ed children. She would grow up to her teen age years and want to help her mother fight crime against Jennifer’s wishes. It wasn’t until the super spy died and she resurrected him that the team found her very useful, but super spy came back different than before. He was more volatile and vicious and ended up being killed a second time. The same happened with arachnid and bluejay. Once the supervillians inc found out that she was bringing heroes back from the dead, they plan to assassinate her. While they planned to do so, she actually lost her balance on a very high scaffolding and fell to her death which would lead to hot spot’s resignation from the w.l.g. altogether. Powers:the ability to bring beings back to life with the side effect of being more aggressive. However who or whatever she brought back to life would end up dying again shortly. Personality: autistic. '''Revenant Genome: Demon Real name: Description: Red devil, with peircings and spikes, yellow eyes, sharp teeth and claws Race: Red demon Arch nemisis: The outlander Origin: A powerful demon in hell responsible for resurrecting demons that have been killed by angels and clergy. Revenant was recruited by Lucifer and Lilith for the four horsemen. Powers: The ability to resurrect the dead. May control if the dead comes back as undead or as fully living. Extreme healing, fireballs and incredible strength Personality: a quiet intense ruthlessness. Reverse (formally known as anti-man) Genome: Human Real Name: Andy Louis Barnwell Description: Tall, muscular, brown hair, blue eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: W.L.G. Origin: Andy was a hard working loner that was looking for a better life and more adventure. one day, shortly after the Heavy strand event, Andy touched someone on accident and gained their powers. Not only did he gain their powers but a bit of their energy. After working the next day and barely getting tired he sought out more people with powers. The powers and energy became so addictive that he decided to take on the World.LIberation.Group. Successfully defeating the team time after time; he became one of the most dangerous men on earth. His addiction led to sadistic behavior as he trapped one of the W.L.G. members known as Lifespan, on a jail island with him and hunted her down to near death until the team showed up to save her. Since that moment he hasn’t showed much of his face and the team holds their breath, waiting on his next move. Reverse’s stories almost always have a horror element to them, almost like he is a monster hunting other people with powers down. (think Syler from Heroes.) Powers: absorbs powers and energy of others. Stores powers and energy. Powers never fade. Energy runs out eventually. Personality: average thug mentality Reylon Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Rion Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Rising Son: Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: an old Japanese man who can control gravity. He can use it to lift or flatten objects. Also can manipulate matter. He can control in organic material to use as weapons or armor. This material becomes charged with latent kinetic energy that he can detonate upon command with explosive results. He is japan's premere super hero. Road hog Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' road kill Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Robert knight Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Robert Mcclendon Pegues Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Robert Mcclendon Pegues: a time traveler from the near future that saves Mr. Amazing and Ms. Fix-it and shows them a horrific situation as the government uses anomalies as a way to hunt down and kill other anomalies as a kind of genocide. Mr. Amazing believes that he must step his game up to save the world from this fate but Robert tells Ms. Fix – it that she holds the key to saving them all. Ms. Fix -it wants to know how, but Robotic Constructs created by Saanjh attack and Robert is presumed mortally wounded as he sends Mr. amazing and Ms. Fix-it back to their present. Robert returns in the next season to visit Ms. Fix-it as she has made the future better and to thank her for her efforts, but Robert has an allergic reaction to Ms. Fix-it's perfume which causes his powers to go haywire and he brings some constructs from the future to the present and for the first time ms. Fix-it finds out that she can destroy things through touch as she is angered when Robert is killed in front of her by a construct and one attempts to attack and kill her powers: to travel at any point in time twice a day.. Roberta Gadson (Malcolm Everette’s girlfriends.) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Rocko ka’ana’ana Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Romaine Blake Gender: female Real name: Romaine Blake Brown skin. Brown hair. Brown eyes Race: black Arch nemesis: … Origin: shortly after the heavy strand, Romaine gained her abilities. She and Kendrick fought off several aliens quietly and remained a secret part of the w.l.g. until the outlander called for help. She is loyal to her husband and loves him fiercely. She’s a party chick, but knows when to get serious for a mission. Together she and Kendrick are a force to be reckoned with. Powers: vibrations and can grow in size, magnifying her vibrations. Personality: Fun loving, party type of woman. Light hearted and smokes recreational marijuana. Down to earth and fun. Family: Patrick curry (father.) Tasha curry (mother.) Emon Curry. (sister.) Clarice Abrams (sister she is married.) Zeus “pookie” Abrams. (Brother in-law.) Kendrick Blake ( husband) Roman Cree aka enigma Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Rose Cassandra James Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Rough side Villian of Da hood Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Rowina Gunhild Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Rumble Villian of Da hood Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Rykio Ogamora Comic: yellow Bird and Nutcracker (supporting Character) Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: yellow bird’s father. Owner and ceo of Ogamora Computers inc. Powers: Abilities: Family: Rynthor Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Ryu kyoshami, master of the clan of the shadow of darkness Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: